Wellbore servicing fluids can be used in a variety of subterranean operations, including, for example, stimulation treatments, conformance treatments, hydraulic fracturing treatments, acidizing treatments, remediation treatments, scale removal treatments, scale inhibition treatments, and the like. As used herein, the terms “treatment” and/or “treating” refer to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with achieving an intended function and/or an intended purpose. Use of these terms herein does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any particular component thereof. As used herein, the term “treatment fluid” refers to any fluid that can be used in a subterranean operation in conjunction with an intended function and/or an intended purpose.
Drilling and completion fluid properties including rheology, viscosity and gel strength, may be important factors in designing a successful drilling operation. In some drilling operations, fluid properties may have narrow operable margins. In deep drilling processes where high temperature and pressure may be present, the fluid properties may be adversely affected by wellbore conditions and designing a drilling fluid operable to the well may prove challenging.